Just Be Friends
by Forever Lazy
Summary: Our love died long ago. We refused to accept it. But now, I have to make your realize that it's over, that we can't come back in time, when our love was still strong. I have to. Based on Just Be Friends by Luka Megurine, with the guy P.O.V. One-shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. **

**The words in italic are the lyrics of the song Just be Friends, which this story is based on.  
**

I don't know what happened to us. Before, everything was so clear, we knew that we loved each other without any doubts. But now? Everything changed, nothing is the same.

You looked at me, with these big blue eyes. You looked at me and smiled. You walked toward me, grabbing my hand, dragging me along.

"I love you!"

These words, we said them everyday to each other. But now, are we truly meaning it? Are we truly saying it to each other as a proof of love, or are we saying it as an habitude.

Everything turning upside down, I don't know what's happening. Everything change, I can't take it anymore.

_Ukandan da Kinou no asa hayaku ni_

_Wareta GURASU Kaki atsumeru youna_

_Kore wa ittai nandarou Kitta yubi karashitataru shizuku_

_Bokura wa konna koto Shitakatta no kana_

_Wakatteta yo Kokoro no okusoko de wa_

_Motto mo tsurai Sentaku ga BESUTO_

_Sore wo kobamujiko ai to Kekkajika douchaku no kurikaeshi_

_Boku wa itsu ni nareba Ieru no kana_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

We were sitting on a bench in a park. I had my earbuds on my neck and I listened to music while you were reading a books. I tried; I truly tried to said it to you. But when a saw these eyes when I called your name to told you it, I lost all my courage.

"Oh no, it's nothing." I said, refusing to said it to you.

_Yuruyaka ni kuchite yuku Kono sekai de_

_Agaku boku no yui itsu no katsuro Iro aseta kimi no_

_Hohoemi kizande Sen wo nuita_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

As you got up, I tried, once again. Your long pink haired floated as you turned to saw me, who had grabbed your wrist. You looked at me and I drowned myself in your eyes. Incapable of saying it, once again.

"You had a leaf in your hair." I answered to your questioning look. A leaf was indeedly in your hair, but it wasn't what I'd wanted to say.

I tried to keep this relation. But the bonds we once came apart, it's slowly dying.

I was again sitting on the wooden bench, but this time alone. I didn't know what to do. Why our love kept fading away? I'd love you and I still love you. Am I sure of that? I know that I loved you. And now, if this feeling hadn't totally disappeared, it had lessened.

We're faking now. We tried to save our love. All you faded smiles symbolizing our fading love… How had it become like this?

"Not matter what we do, life is just like that." I mumbled, a tears rolling down my cheeks.

_Koe wo karashite sakenda Hankyou zankyou_

_Munashiku hibiku Hazusareta kusari no_

_Sono saki wa nani hitotsu_

_Nokotteyashinai kedo Futari wo kasaneteta guuzen_

_Anten tansen Hakanaku chiji ni_

_Shosen konna mono sa Tsubuyaita_

_Kareta hoho ni tsutau Dare ka no namida_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

We tried so much to save our relationship, but it was useless. How can we save something which is already dead? It's useless to pick up fallen petals: it'll never bloom again. We both knew that our time was passed, but I was incapable of finish it.

You wrapped yourself in illusion of love, believing that this blind love could solve the problem. You didn't want to saw the end. You blind yourself with these lies, the lies that our time hadn't passed, that the fallen petals could bloom again. And I can't make you realize it by saying it. I can't, I'm incapable of doing it. I'm helpless.

Our love is dead. Our love died long ago and we were too blind to saw it.

_Kizuitanda Kinou no naidan yoru ni_

_Ochita kaben Hiroi ageta toshite_

_Mata saki modoru koto wa nai Sou te no hira no ue no chisai sana shi_

_Bokura no jikan wa Tomatta mama_

_Omoi dasu yo Hajimete atta kisetsu wo_

_Kimi no yasashiku Hohoemu kao wo_

_Ima wo kako ni oshiyatte Futari kizutsuku Kagiri kizutsuita_

_Bokura no kokoro wa Toge darake da_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

I remember the first time we met. We were still at high school. Your hair was way much short, shoulder-length pink hair. I had entered in the hall and saw you. I had immediately fall in love with your eyes, with their glint of sparks. You came toward me and we talked. Later on, you were my girlfriend.

When are we going to stop hurting each other? We hurt each other as badly as possible, without wanting it, without knowing it, only wanting to keep our relationship. Why can't you see it?

It's hurting, all this pain accumulate because of this dead love. We don't love each other anymore, not as much as before. We've changed, so our relationship. We don't belong to each other anymore. We are too different for our love to survive. Our love dies, simply. We can't bring it back to live, no matter how hard we'd tried.

This relationship is full of thorns. Every single thing you do, you get hurt. Our love is like a faded rose. The petal fell, only the thorny stems is left. It could never bloom again.

You have to stop to be blind and saw it, saw how our relationship had become. I can't change my mind, grievously, it's decided. I'll make you realize that our love died. I still love you, a weak shadow of our past love, I don't want to be torn apart from you, but I have to tell you that everything end.

_Omokuru shiku tsuzuku Kono kankei de_

_Kanashii hodo Kawaranai kokoro_

_Aishiteru no ni Hanare gatai no ni_

_Boku ga iwanakya_

_Kokoro ni doshaburi no ame ga Bouzen shouzen_

_Shikai mo kemuru Kakugo shiteta hazu no_

_Sono itami Soredemo tsurakareru kono karada_

_Futari wo tsunaideta kizuna Hokorobi hodoke_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

I have the strange feeling that I'm dead and I'm dead indeed. I'm dead inside. My vision is blurry and I have a headache. I feel like if there was a storm in my head. I'm determined to show you the truth, to end the pain.

The pain make me suffering, I don't even think I'll ever going to pass over it. It hurting, making me suffering as I never had suffered before. But I have to tell you these word, to end it.

Goodbye, sweetheart, it's over now. We have to leave without turning back.

It's the words I can't tell you but have to, to end all this pain and lies.

_Nichijou ni kieteku Sayonara aishita hito_

_Kokomade da Mou furimukanaide_

_Aruki dasunda_

_Ichido dake, Ichido dake_

_Negai ga kanau no naraba Nando demo_

_Umare kawatte Ano hi no kimi ni_

_Ai ni iku yo_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

I wish that I could go back in the days when our love was strong, living without any problems. It missed me, but I know that nothing can change anyway. Our love is dead, gone and can't come back.

_Koe wo karashite sakenda Hankyou zankyou_

_Munashiku hibiku Hazusareta kusuri no_

_Sono saki wa nani hitotsu_

_Nokotteyashinai kedo Futari wo tsunaideta kizuna _

The bond between us had been torn apart, it had disappeared. And now you're standing right in front of me. A faded smile decorated your lips as your eyes missed the sparkles of before. Our love faded and died, we can easily saw it in each other face. But none of us want to end, even if we had to. To end the pain that it caused us, to end hurting ourselves.

_Hokorobi hodoke Nichijou ni kieteku_

_Sayonara aishita hito Kokomade da_

_Mou furimukanaide Aruki dasunda_

"Goodbye sweetheart, we have to leave without turning back." I whispered to you. Your face lighted up in misunderstanding. I looked in these blue eyes for the last time.

"_Kore de oshimai sa_."

It's over.


End file.
